


Respite

by Lyviel



Series: Inquisitor Elden [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4131139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyviel/pseuds/Lyviel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had gained the support of the mages but what happened at Redcliffe still haunts Elden Trevelyan. Luckily he doesn't have to go through it alone. Pre-relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In My Head

**Author's Note:**

> I only intended to write some oneshot fluff which was gathered in Worth the Risk. I've been continuing to write stuff though and now it's all out of order so I figured I would utilize the series function.

On the return trip from Redcliffe Elden found he didn’t particularly want to risk sleeping. He had spent his nights performing any tasks he could and training when there was nothing else for him to do, occasionally passing out a few hours before dawn when absolutely necessary. Now that they were back in Haven he didn’t have any plans to break that trend. He felt better when he was moving, doing something. Even with his eyes closed he could see the destruction and the death he witnessed in that awful future. He’d rather spend as little time dreaming about it as possible. He headed for the outskirts of town deciding to see if there were any medicinal plants in the area he could gather when his eyes were drawn to the breach again. He found himself staring at it more often than not recently, despite how it chilled him more than the winter air.

“I find it helps if you don’t look at it, actually,” came a voice behind him.

Elden turned to see Dorian walking towards him, looking as confident and relaxed as usual despite how others walking past tended to go out of their way to avoid him. It was fairly obvious so he imagined Dorian was only pretending not to notice. It was silly, Elden knew it was, but whenever he saw Dorian he felt slightly more at ease. They had been strangers a short time ago, and he knew the reputation Tevinter had just as well as anyone else, but they were the only ones who had seen what could happen should they fail. Besides, despite his casual and flippant manner, Elden had seen the determination, the desperation with which Dorian moved, how he fought when they tried to stop it all from ending. Dorian had been willing to kill his mentor, his friend, in hopes of saving the world. Even before all of that, though, when they had still been strangers Dorian had stepped in front of him, protecting him from Alexius’ spell. That wasn’t something just anyone would do. How could Elden not trust this man after all of that? They had saved each other’s lives countless times by now, after all. 

“I feel a bit sick, looking at it,” Elden confessed. “Well, I always felt a bit sick looking at it. Moreso now I suppose.”

“Which makes staring at it all the more odd,” Dorian said. “Correct me if I’m wrong but that’s just all the more reason to avoid it. Maybe try not to torture yourself so much. It would be unfortunate if you made a martyr of yourself. I might notice you were gone.”

“Honestly, seeing it look so small makes me feel better. We still have time.”

“Yes, although I suppose we’re the only ones who would call it small. None the less, I’ll feel better once it’s gone entirely.”

“Yeah,” Elden said rather lamely, feeling queasy again. 

“From what I hear it will only be a matter of time. How are you feeling about it all? I imagine you will be doing most of the work.”

“I don’t know,” he said, not really wanting to think about how much of this plan relied on him utilizing an ability that some of the smartest people he knew didn’t understand and he certainly had no hope of understanding. Instead he said, “I know I should be relieved that we’re nearing the end, but I can’t help but feel like this is just the start. We know this Elder One is supposed to be out there but he hasn’t made a move yet. I won’t feel at ease until we know what he is planning.”

“Other than the destruction of the world, you mean,” Dorian said, lightening the mood. 

“Of course. That’s a given for all really good villains, though, right?” Elden said with a smile, grateful for the change in topic. 

“On the bright side, at least he’ll be easily recognized. With a name like ‘the Elder One’ I can’t imagine he’s particularly subtle.”

“Is everyone from Tevinter so dramatic?” Elden asked with a laugh.

“Of course, can’t you tell?” Dorian grinned.

“Now that you’ve settled in a bit, how are you finding the camp?”Elden asked. Glancing around, he could see at least a few people casting suspicious glances towards Dorian.

“You mean other than utterly freezing?” Dorian said, probably purposefully deflecting, trying to keep things light. “Honestly, I don’t know how you southerners stand it.”

“I meant how are the others treating you,” Elden pressed. Just because he had welcomed Dorian’s presence, doesn’t mean everyone would be accepting. If anyone has been mistreating him he could at least put at stop to that as soon as possible. There was only so much Elden could do to make him feel comfortable and welcome but he certainly deserved it after everything he had already done for them all. “But if your room isn’t warm enough, I can see to-“

“You’re doing it again,” Dorian interrupted with a smile. “Trying to fix everyone’s problems. Unless you can convince spring to come early I’ll make do with an extra blanket and more firewood which I have already. I do believe you’ve enough to deal with at the moment.”

“I know it can’t be easy. The weather isn’t the only thing that can be harsher than you are used to.”

“You’d be surprised. I think I’ve actually had a warmer welcome here than I did the last time I returned to my father’s estate. Only one person has spat at me, after all. Oh, don’t look at me like that. We survived quite the ordeal. I think we should be celebrating, not wallowing in doom and gloom.”

“Oh? What did you have in mind?”

“I do believe you have a building attempting to pass as a tavern. I propose we see what sort of swill they are attempting to sell and at least for an hour or so pretend the world isn’t going to end.”

Perhaps that was a good idea. Saving each others’ lives certainly builds bonds but he had no idea who Dorian really was and he certainly would like to get to know him better.. Besides, while he couldn’t change how everyone else felt, that could only take time, he could at least do his best to make sure Dorian felt welcome. He also owed Dorian several drinks considering how many times he saved his life. 

“Lead the way,” Elden said with a smile.


	2. Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a prompt I received over on tumblr for Elden confessing his crush on Dorian to a friend. Also a repost because I accidentally posted this in Worth the Risk until I realized that since this is pre-relationship it should go here!

“Sweet Maker,” Varric sighed behind Elden, causing him to jump slightly in his surprise.

“W-what?” Elden said, trying not to slip in the snow as he regained his balance and attempted to do the same with his composure.

“You’ve been standing here behind the apothecary staring at a certain mage for a good half hour,” Varric said, amusement evident behind his gentle tone. “Just go talk to him already. It doesn’t have to be this difficult.”

“What? No,” Elden stammered. “I wasn’t– I mean, I’m not–” He stopped and sighed in defeat, casting a brief glance over where Dorian sat casually reading across the way. “Am I really that obvious?”

“Painfully,” Varric said with a smile as he patted Elden sympathetically on the back. “But luckily I don’t think anyone’s been back this way so I’m probably the only one who’s noticed so far. Want me to go break the ice for you?”

“Maker, no!” Elden exclaimed, horrified. He was embarrassed enough as it was.

“If it helps,” Varric said. “I’ve seen Sparkler watching you too from time to time. I imagine he’d enjoy a visit from our esteemed Herald.”

Elden sighed. The title still made him uncomfortable but he supposed Varric was right. Dorian was largely ignored by the other residents of Haven due to mistrust. Elden should talk to him for no other reason than to help him feel more welcome. Still, he hated how nervous he was any time he thought about doing so. He glanced down at Varric who winked encouragingly at him and he tried not to groan, knowing his face was probably bright red at this point.

“Okay,” Elden said, taking a deep breath. The two of them had traveled through hell and back, surely just talking shouldn’t be as difficult. They’d talked several times before now, after all. It’s just that Elden had accidentally flirted with him last time.

“Good man,” Varric replied.

Elden took another deep breath and headed around the apothecary. He tried to ignore the fluttering in his chest when Dorian glanced up and smiled at him. He had a panicked moment as he frantically tried to remember how to speak but luckily Dorian spoke first.

“Ah, Herald! Good to see you on this horrendously freezing day. Care to join me?”


	3. Impressions

Elden Trevelyan, the Herald of Andraste, was supposed to be a southern barbarian, as dull as he was large and impressive. And he was impressive. Distressingly so actually. He was incredibly tall and broad and while there hadn’t exactly been time for Dorian to admire his fighting style in that apocalyptic future, he had notice how well the warrior carried himself. They had managed to save each other’s skins enough times that by the end of it Dorian knew he could rely on Trevelyan. They actually made an excellent team, fighting side by side.

And yet on top of all of that Trevelyan had the audacity to be charming as well as handsome and really he had no right. He was all smiles and spent most of his time in Haven hurrying back and forth, running errands and generally keeping the peace. He was well spoken, obviously educated, and had a tendency to slouch in a surprisingly charming manner that certainly undercut any menace his size might suggest. Quite handy when trying to calm the agitated mage recruits he had so graciously brought in as partners at Redcliffe. 

Trevelyan was easy to care about, friendly to all, and it was altogether distressing how quickly Dorian grew accustomed to his presence and looked forward to their talks. It was more than just that though. The Herald was practically breaking his back to help everyone in sight. He was a good man, exceptionally kind, and Dorian couldn’t help but worry after his health since he seemed to have no inclination to do so himself.

Sure, it was entertaining watching the Herald of Andraste volunteer for all sorts of odd jobs, including, of all things, chopping firewood. Actually, Dorian enjoyed that particular activity more than he’d care to admit. Had he mentioned that Trevelyan was very impressive? His shirt was already distressingly tight and it was all the more distracting when he rolled his sleeves up above his elbows. But when Trevelyan finished and headed off to offer his services to the horsemaster, Dorian decided it might be wise to intervene. After all, what were they to do if the Herald of Andraste ran himself into the ground?

“You never stop moving, do you?” Dorian called, getting his attention. 

“Oh, hello, Dorian,” Trevelyan replied, changing his course to approach. “I hope you’re settling in well.”

“Every time I see you you’re off on another very important errand. I’m beginning to suspect your strategy really is to wear yourself out entirely.” To Dorian’s surprise Trevelyan actually blushed and it was frustratingly endearing. But then he looked away bashfully and Dorian felt like an ass as he realized his joke had actually been correct. “Trouble sleeping, is it?”

“I suppose so,” Trevelyan said evasively. “I just prefer to stay busy.”

“I see. Still no news on when you’re to seal the breach?” The embarrassed look Trevelyan gave him told him he was being much too perceptive. It wasn’t his fault Trevelyan was as easy to read as a book. “If you’re worried about it that much, perhaps I could take a look at that Mark of ours? I imagine all the mages in Haven have already taken a crack at it, but one more pair of eyes can’t hurt, can it?”

“If it isn’t too much trouble, I would appreciate that a lot.” He looked far too genuine and it made Dorian’s chest ache. 

“Certainly,” Dorian replied, suddenly feeling out of his depths. Was everyone in Southern Thedas so open? “Perhaps we could take this into the tavern again. It’s warm, even if the swill they claim is ale is more revolting than I could have imagined.”

“Why do I feel like you’re using this to trick me into taking a rest?” Trevelyan asked with a small smile. “Or is it just that you’ve been dying to get the chance to look at the Mark?”

“Correct on both accounts. It seems you’ve seen right through me and discovered my cunning and evil plan. You should have seen this coming. I am Tevinter, after all.” Trevelyan laughed and Dorian was much too proud of himself for winning it. Now that he thought about it, despite how often Trevelyan smiled, Dorian realized he hadn't actually heard him laugh in some time. He decided to make it a personal mission of his to coax it out of him more often. “Shall we go then?”

“At your leisure, Lord Pavus.”


	4. Drinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian finally manages to talk the Herald into having a drink with him at the building Haven is attempting to pass off as a tavern. He starts by examining the Mark but perhaps Elden Trevelyan could benefit from a break from all this.

It’s strange how distracting it is, holding Trevelyan’s hand. Not like that, Dorian was only examining the Mark, but it’s impossible not to notice certain things. Quite a bit could be gleaned from a person simply by examining their hands. Trevelyan’s, for example, were warm and solid, large and calloused, and yet still soft. 

Actually, his hands seemed much too soft for a warrior. It was obvious he was used to hard labor, he certainly had the strength for it, but the scars and blisters were new. Perhaps he developed blisters easily? Or he was still growing accustomed to wielding his weapons. Dorian realized he didn’t actually know what the Herald had been doing before all this world saving business. 

Trevelyan had obviously been pushing himself, perhaps even too hard since the blisters had been left untended. Dorian pretended he hadn’t noticed and instead refocused on the Mark, making a mental note to pay a visit to the apothecary later to ask the thoroughly charming Adan if he wouldn’t mind making up some sort of salve for just such injuries. Trevelyan may be too embarrassed to bring it up himself but surely he couldn’t refuse an anonymous gift.

Dorian launched into theory and speculation as he was prone to doing, and the Herald was nothing but attentive. Dorian would have expected most to simply let their mind wander far away as he droned on, but Trevelyan’s soft green eyes never left his and he even asked the occasional question. After a time though Dorian was forced to admit to himself that he had examined Trevelyan’s hand thoroughly and there was nothing left to see. With a start he realized he had been delaying this moment when he would be forced to release his hand.

“Well,” Dorian said quickly, pulling away from him at last. “I’m afraid all I have for you is speculation. There is surprisingly little to see.”

“Still, I appreciate you taking a look,” Trevelyan replied with a smile and Dorian was surprised to see that he looked just as disappointed as Dorian felt at the loss of contact. 

No, surely it was just disappointment that Dorian had failed to find anything of note. How many had examined it so far? How many times had he been poked and prodded with nothing to show? Mages and non-mages alike were curious about it and yet no one could give him any answers.

“I imagine you’re rather tired of all this,” Dorian said.

“I’m sorry?”

“The Rift this, the Mark that; you don’t have a moment’s rest from all of this, do you?” Elden laughed and it was such a quiet gentle thing. He looked young and alive and as if the weight of the world had finally fallen away if only for a moment and Dorian was much too pleased to be the cause of it. 

“Does this mean you’ve asked me here for another reason, then?” Trevelyan asked and, Maker, he looked much too pleased. 

Dorian would have been pleased as well if it hadn’t been so heartbreaking. He couldn’t help but wonder how many people actually saw Trevelyan as he was, not just as the Herald. People were constantly asking him for anything and everything, he barely had time to rest. And soon he would be risking his life yet again to close the breach. And Elden hadn’t complained once.

“Indeed,” Dorian said with his most charming smile. “The academic in me appreciates the opportunity to examine the Mark, but now that that’s done; there are no advisors, nothing urgent that needs your attention, and I intend to avoid all talk of business and perhaps even get you drunk. Perhaps you can even tell me a little about yourself?”

“There isn’t much to tell, I’m afraid,” Trevelyan said, and was that a slight blush creeping into his cheeks?

“Indulge me anyway,” Dorian said as he sipped from his drink. 

There wasn’t much he could do for Trevelyan, ultimately, but if he could give the man even one evening away from all this madness he would do his best.


End file.
